


Monsters Need Love Too

by MiscellaneousMess



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fin's a dumbass, Fluff, I'm dumb lol, Multi, Slow Burn, Tamlin isn't a total ass, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiscellaneousMess/pseuds/MiscellaneousMess
Summary: The Night Court royal family was beautiful.Fin couldn't stop the thought from fleeting across his mind, even with his father's advice. Lord Rhysand sat with a casual, elegant grace that must have taken years to perfect, his lips twisted with humor, and his violet eyes sparkled with amusement. Lady Feyre had a similar smile on her face, but her gray eyes were lined with anger, the two orbs trained on Fin's father.And their son.He was gorgeous.Fin felt his heart natural twist in his chest, the steady pump speeding up a hair as he surveyed the so called "monster".Something clicked into place.





	1. Chapter 1

The Night Court was a band of thieves and monsters.

Fin tapped his desk with a pale finger as he skimmed the history book's pages. It was utterly exhausting. The words had the same meaning, the same message. It was just a story of repeat. A member of the Fae-whether High Fae or other-would wish for more in the deadliest way. A war that stretched across millennia would break out, tearing apart families and species. Then a heroic act would occur, and the Fae would fall. This would happen over and over, the most recent including the human kind. 

The blonde sighed, his blue eyes threatening to close. How blissful sleep sounded! But if his father found him asleep on the desk... Fin shuddered before continuing to read.

_"Stick to your studies."_

_"A lord should know how to rule his court."_

_"History_ is  _important, you just don't understand."_

A brisk, hard knock sounded in the quiet room.

"Who is it?" he asked, his voice soft.

"It's Mya, your mother sent me..."

Fin smiled gently at the familiar voice. Mya was his servant, he guessed, but she was so much more. She was like the mother he never had-even though he did have a mother.

"I'm coming."

Fin bit back his groan as he pushed himself up from the chair. Training yesterday had been... intense, and his body felt like it was being pulled in every direction. His muscles ached as he walked to the door. 

Mya was smiling.

"Hey, Mya, what does mother need of me?" he inquired. 

"She asks that you meet them out on the porch with your things, you are leaving now."

Ah, that.

Fin smiled.

"Alright, tell her I'll be right out."

Mya just nodded as Fin shut the door.

The Fae grabbed his bag, full of the basic necessities. Every year his family sent him to the Night Court, to be with Uncle Rhysand's boy. Tamlin thought it would help them rebuild their relationship.

Fin snorted.

As fucked up as that was.

They hadn't let him go in years. No doubt Kyra would be older now. A handsome young man too...

Fin shook away his blush as he strode down the stairs. 

But this year was different, Fin felt it, and when they had told him to pack up his things, he hadn't been surprised. 

"Goodbye, Spring," he whispered to himself as he stepped out the manor. 


	2. Black and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for kind of dying, lol. I lost all my inspiration for this story as soon as I started, which is totally not great. This chapter isn't the longest or the best, but I promise I'll have something better next time.

It was like reading a page in a fairy tale. The world shifted into a black and purple canvas, white stars and moon casting a gentle glow on the land. A world of mountain and ice, a world of night and light.

The castle was even more beautiful. It was a tower of gray stone, washed in black and white. Bursts of color blossomed from the cool tinted grass.

Fin wrung his hands restlessly as they approached the imposing structure. It had such a different feel to it than the Spring Court manor. Instead of being inviting and lively, it seemed cold and distant. The palace made his home look puny. The bare walls seemed much more ominous compared to the twining, rosy vines he had become so accustomed to. The Fae let out a small whisper of breath as he turned his sights to the astonishing city of Velaris. Uncle, uh, _Lord_ Rhysand had revealed its location soon after he had earned Tamlin's allegiance.

Tamlin huffed a soft breath. Stubborn old man, it probably terrified him to come back to this place. Fin felt the skin between his eyebrows furrow. Why was he coming back to this place?

Fin's mother gently caressed Tamlin's hand in her own. Her fingers shrunk against the man's own. Their relationship was... peculiar. After Tamlin nearly drank himself dead, he stumbled across a young beautiful Fae woman. The mating bond seemed to snap in place immediately. His father was still intoxicated, his mother sickly thin.

Her bony fingers wrapped slowly around his father's hand. It was stupid really. The moment Tamlin was about to rid himself from the world, she showed up. It was as if Fate wanted to torture Uncle Rhys and Aunt Feyre one last time.

And then he was born.

And had wished he wasn't.

+++

The whole place reeked of nostalgia. The same castle that brought him joy, that haunted his dreams, the same bed, and the same view. Gosh, it was killing him.

Fin set down his bags and let out a small sigh as he examined the room. It really was just as he remembered it. The purple sheets matched the silky curtains. The window only let the stars shine. A small silver glow was cast over the room.

The blonde Fae flopped onto the bed. Just like he would in the old days. The days where he would run in the field with Uncle Rhys's son until he was sweaty and his limbs felt heavy. Yelling and laughing until his chest hurt and his sides ached.

He had missed those days. Sometimes he'd stare out of his window into the gray fields, imaging a black-haired and gray-eyed Fae.

A small knock sent him tumbling from his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Your father wishes to see you."


End file.
